


Hawkeyes can't fly...

by TheBlazeCal



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperarte jumps lead to even more desperate situations, luckily there is a friend who is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeyes can't fly...

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for wombatking  
> Thank you so much for donating

Okay so maybe being stubborn and getting in more trouble than you can handle is a Hawkeye thing, Kate was quite sure that Clint had it Trade marked by now. Somehow it had passed over to her though, since she now was running from Black Cats brainwashed goons.

She had gone to try and find Black Cat to get her brought to justice, she had been pretty stealthy about it too, but it was hard to go unnoticed by one of the most stealthy of thieves it seems. Understandable since Felicia knew all the tricks.

She was out of arrows, no rocket launcher either. Not that she'd use that on brainwashed civilians. Too many pursuers to use her bow to fight clear as well, so her only hope was to outrun them.

She ran as fast as she could coming to the edge of the roof, she did a double take as she calculated the leap she'd need to reach the fire escape at the other side. It was pretty far and she wasn't sure she could make it, but it was her only option other than getting dragged to Black Cat and getting mind zapped to.

So she backed up and sprinted before she made a leap for it. Now she would have wished to land with grace and elegance, instead of getting her foot hooked behind the railing as she smacked face first on the metal of the fire escape, curling up in a ball in pain before she rolled off the platform and falling in a pile of garbage bags.

Her leg was killing her and she realized it was in an angle it should not be in, she pulled garbage bags on top of her in a flash to hide herself from her brainwashed foes. Hearing them look around for her while they muttered “I am a patriot” and similar nonsense they eventually went to search else where.

She waited till the only sounds she heard were the sounds of New York bustling outside of the alley she was in and pulled out her phone, the screen was pretty cracked and dialing numbers was not working as well as it should.

She cursed pushing the trash bags of her when her phone suddenly rang, fumbling till she managed to pick up the phone even with the damaged screen she silently thanked for little miracles.

“Hey there, my favorite Hawkeye...I got some new toys and a safe house that needs to be utterly destroyed wanna come play?”

“Wade?”

“Of course! So what do you say? Wanna play with the rocket launcher again?”

“...I need your help....”

“You don't sound so good, what do you need young lady?”

“I broke my leg trying to get away from Black Cat's zombie squad, I am in need of some help and maybe a lift to Clint's place?”

“I got you covered, I'll be there in ten!”

She gave him the location she was at before Wade hung up and she carefully inspected her leg. She didn't feel any blood soaking in the fabric so it wasn't an open fracture, but it hurt like hell so she wasn't going to touch it anymore.

Wade peaked into the alley after what felt a long time, but probably was only a little over the ten minutes he had said, maybe not even that. He had a hello kitty duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and as he came closer to her he smiled brightly behind his mask. He wore it under a gray hoodie and a baseball cap.

“Sorry to ask this of you Wade...but my phone is busted I was lucky to be able to pick up.”

“Hey no worries, that's what friends are for!”

Kate smiled faintly, Wade was one of the few people who you could beat up and five minutes later they'd be a loyal friend to you. He opened his duffel bag pulling out a knife he cut open her pants leg before he examined her broken leg.

“This is gonna hurt, but I am going to set this before I move you...”

“Wade do you even?”

“I do this to myself all the time and I used to be in the army, I got training as a medic... don't worry.”

She frowned at that, since Wade wasn't exactly known for his ability to follow orders, she couldn't really imagine him as a soldier. Those thoughts left her though when the sharp pain came as Wade forced her bones in alignment again. Using the supplies he had brought in the bag he set her leg and put some pressure bandages in place.

“I'll carry you to Clint and we can let a doctor come over to put a proper cast on there, on the Avengers' tab.”

“Yeah, I made your tab sky rocket by blowing up some of New York...”

“Hey we had loads of fun, what's a bit of money when there is fun to be had?”

She could see him waggle his eyebrows even through the mask and laughed at that, even though she felt like hell from the pain in her leg. What she wouldn't give to have Wade's healing factor right now.

She watched as Wade placed the duffle against his back, looping his arms through the shoulder strap so it would form a buffer for her to rest her weight on before he picked her up, his strength amazed her. It seemed to cost him no effort whatsoever to put her on his back like that.

Kate instinctively wrapped an arm around his chest and one around his shoulder and neck. She wasn't even sure if her dad had ever carried her with this kind of love and care.

She groaned faintly from the shocks in her leg as Wade started walking, so he started talking to her cheerfully about his daughter. To her surprise the pain faded to the back of her mind as they laughed and joked together.

She barely remembered the pain when they arrived at Clint's apartment, where a worried Clint was standing in the doorway; a slight twitch visible in his hands.

“I texted you...”

“Kate! I told you not to go after Black Cat, this was my mess!”

“Clint!”

The frustrated older Hawkeye started signing rapidly in a frustrated manner, so quick she couldn't keep up since she had only recently started learning ASL. Judging from the reaction of Wade who was still carrying her though it was quiet a storm.

“Kate be a dear and pull my mask up a little for me...”

She did as Wade asked before he told Clint to shove it nice and slowly. Those words made Clint pause before he flipped Wade off.

“It was irresponsible of you Kate, they could have killed you! I don't care that you were part of the Young Avengers, I don't like you doing solo missions! YOU ARE A KID”

“She got away and learned her lesson Barton, chill, she needs a doctor to take proper care of the fracture and she needs some care...”

Again Clint fell back to signing and Wade just laughed as he pushed the man aside taking Kate inside placing her on the couch.

“Your old man says you're grounded missy...”

She watched Wade return to Clint as he had thrown shut the door so hard Kat was amazed it was still in it's hinges. Wade's back blocking her view as the two of them seemed to argue in ASL, but since she couldn't see their hands so she wasn't exactly sure.

However when Wade stepped aside and waved at her Clint looked less angry, and worry was his most prominent feature as he walked over to the cough sitting on the edge as he looked at her.

“One of the medics on the Avengers bill will come in a bit, they'll bring one of Tony's portable scanners and such so we don't need to go to a hospital.”

“Thanks Clint...”

“Why did I have to hear from Wade, why didn't you call or text me... or better yet tell me what you were planning?”

“My phone screen is broken, I was lucky Wade called... and because I wanted to help out, you looked so miserable about what had happened, I wanted to bring you evidence so you could bring the whole group in.”

“I rather have you safe and sound than have every villain in the world behind bars.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Hawkeye, I am proud of how it turned out though dang.


End file.
